


Freedom

by PurebloodPoet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Criminal Louis Tomlinson, Criminal Zayn Malik, Freedom, Friendship, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurebloodPoet/pseuds/PurebloodPoet
Summary: Para zakochanych w więzieniu i wspólne odliczanie do wolności.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie moje prace są na wattpadzie, user to Teenage_Murderer  
> Miłego czytania, pijcie wodę! x

Harry poszedł do celi Louisa i spytał, czy chce wyjść na więzienne boisko, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza czy coś w tym stylu.

— Która godzina, sir? — Spytał chłopak o niesamowicie pięknych niebieskich oczach.

— Trzynasta trzydzieści — odpowiedział loczek. — Więc jak?

— W takim razie nie chcę — podniósł książkę i otworzył ją na ostatniej stronie, jaką czytał.

— A gdybym powiedział ci, że jest tylko trzynasta? — Drążył dalej Harry.

— Wtedy także bym nie chciał — odrzekł.

— A o której byś chciał?

— O czternastej pięć — Louis spojrzał na wychowawce więziennego i posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

— Dlaczego?

— To chyba już nie pana sprawa...

— Tak... Dobrze, więc na razie, Tomlinson — i odszedł, kierując się do następnej celi.

Zawsze w części więzienia, którą nadzorował Styles, wszyscy wychodzili o trzynastej trzydzieści na dwór. Wszyscy oprócz dwóch osób.

— Powiesz mi, dlaczego zawsze wychodzicie o czternastej pięć? — Zapytał Harry po miesiącu.

— Mam wyjawić nasz sekret, sir? — Zayn uniósł do góry jedną brew.

— Ja po prostu staram się to zrozumieć — rzekł wyższy i usiadł obok chłopaka w pomarańczowym uniformie. — Codziennie czekacie do czternastej pięć, przez co macie mniej czasu na świeżym powietrzu.

— To po prostu nasza godzina, sir — uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Dobrze... bez sensu pytałem — parsknął i wstał. — Dopóki nie łamiecie zasad i nie muszę używać amerykan, jest w porządku.

— Amerykany są całkiem dobre w łóżku — zażartował Malik. — Hej, Harry... Znaczy sir, czy jesteś też bałamutem?

— Tak, ale jak na razie nie wysłało do mnie nikogo, a co? — odpowiedział Styles.

— Nic, dobrze wiedzieć — kiwnął głową.

~*~

— Przepraszam, dzisiaj jestem później, musiałem zamknąć gościa w boksie — wyjaśnił Harry, a następnie podał Louisowi książkę. — Jest trzynasta pięćdziesiąt pięć.

— Słyszałem, że wczoraj ktoś zrobił sobie cesarkę — mruknął Tomlinson.

— Tak, ale dobrze, że się nie chlasnął, nie lubię papierkowej roboty — odparł.

— Kto lubi? — Prychnął niższy.

— Przeczytałeś już _Księgę nocnych kobiet_? — Zapytał Harry.

— Tak, możesz ją już zabrać — odrzekł, podając mu książkę. — Piękna historia.

— Daję ci tylko takie — uśmiechnął się, po czym wyszedł z celi.

~*~

Harry nie rozumiał, jak tacy mili ludzie jak Zayn czy Louis, siedzieli w więzieniu. Codziennie przeprowadzał z nimi krótką rozmowę i powoli ich poznawał. Zdecydowanie ich polubił i choć nie powinien, tak było.

— Czy teraz mi powiesz, dlaczego czternasta pięć? — Zapytał po roku Styles.

— Ponieważ właśnie wtedy poczułem się wolny — odpowiedział Zayn.

— Louis też?

— Tak — kiwnął głową, idąc na zewnątrz, wiedząc, że zaraz spotka Louisa.

— Kochacie się? — Drążył temat dalej.

— Owszem, sir — uśmiechnął się, wkraczając na boisko.

— Wiecie, że to bardzo trudne?

— Wiemy, ale jesteśmy silni — spojrzał na bałamuta, a następnie podszedł do Louisa.

Harry patrzył, jak dwójka łapie się delikatnie za dłonie i siada na ławce. Byli subtelni, nikt tak naprawdę nie mógł dostrzec ich miłości. No prawie... ponieważ jeśli ktoś chciał, wyostrzał mu się wzrok i widział znacznie więcej.

~*~

Harry postanowił tego dnia przeprowadzić mały wywiad z Louisem. Nie był wścibski, chciał po prostu dowiedzieć się więcej na temat tej dwójki. To wszystko go intrygowało, bo przecież jak można pozwolić sobie na miłość w więzieniu? To cholernie trudne!

— Tak, sir, to trudne, ale mamy dużą siłę — uśmiechnął się Loueh. — Codziennie rozmawiamy o naszych planach, gdy już wyjdziemy z więzienia. Mamy cel i to nas utrzymuje.

— Ale wychodzicie dopiero za dwa lata... To szmat czasu — stwierdził Styles.

— Tak, ale przesiedzieliśmy już dwa lata, to połowa. Rozmawiamy o tym codziennie. Świat się zmienia, więc i nasze plany — kiwnął głową Tommo.

— Jesteście piękni — powiedział Harry. — Macie splątane razem serca, które nawet nie chcą się rozplątać.

— Czyż taka nie jest miłość, sir?

— Tak... Jest taka — szepnął.

— Codziennie o czternastej pięć czuję się, jakbym wychodził z cienia, ponieważ jestem wtedy z Zaynem — powiedział Louis. — I codziennie czekam do tej cholernej czternastej pięć, by poczuć **wolność**. Gdybym wyszedł wcześniej, to nie byłoby to samo, ponieważ to nie nasza godzina. Może mamy mało czasu na wyznawanie sobie miłości, ale przecież mamy także noc. We śnie... jesteśmy daleko stąd, sir... Jedziemy czarnym chevroletem cabrio przez cholernie długą autostradę, czujemy wiatr we włosach i słuchamy AC/DC z kaset.

— To piękne, Louis... Postaram się skrócić wam wyrok za dobre sprawowanie, a wasze sny staną się prawdą — Harry wstał i czym prędzej udał się do gabinetu dyrektora placówki.

Tommo uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale nie liczył, że to się uda. Okay, może mała cząstka jego serca piszczała z radości, ale jego rozum wiedział, że to nie było za bardzo realne.

~*~

Zayn i Louis mieli sekretne miejsce, o którym wiedzieli tylko oni. Chodzili tam, by być tylko we dwoje.

— Kocham cię, Loueh — Malik po raz kolejny pocałował go w wargi.

— Kocham cię też, Zayney, ale nasz czas się kończy — odparł mu. — Będę tęsknił, dopóki nie zasnę.

— Dzisiejszy kierunek to Kalifornia, skarbie.

— Tak jest, szefie — uśmiechnął się.

Gdy wracał do swojej celi, nie spodziewał się, że jakiś więzień napadnie na niego z nożem. Otworzył buzię ze zdziwienia i spojrzał na ostrze wbite w jego tors.

— Słyszałem, jak Styles mówił, że skróci ci wyrok, nie ma tak łatwo, szmaciarzu — syknął, po czym złapał za rękojeść i przekręcił, sprawiając młodszemu jeszcze więcej bólu.

Zayn chciał wrócić się po ostatniego buziaka tego dnia, a wtedy zobaczył Louisa, który klęczał na środku korytarza i płakał z bólu.

— Pomocy! — Krzyknął Malik. — Niech mi ktoś pomoże! Błagam, on się wykrwawia!

Zaraz przybiegło dwóch policjantów, a Louis został przewieziony do więziennego lekarza. Zayn się bał. Okropnie się bał o swoją miłość.

~*~

— Hej, skarbie — szepnął Malik, łapiąc Louisa za dłoń. — Czy teraz już wszystko w porządku?

— Przepraszam, ale nie przyjdę o czternastej pięć, Zayn — wykrztusił.

— Nie przepraszaj... Powiedz mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze — odparł wyższy.

— Gdy tylko będziesz śnić, przyjadę po ciebie chevroletem i pojedziemy gdziekolwiek, świat będzie stał przed nami otworem — uśmiechnął się lekko niebieskooki, a Zayn zrozumiał...

— Kocham cię, Loueh.

— Kocham cię, Zayney.

— Zawsze będę cię kochał, wiesz to, prawda? Jesteś osobą, która dała mi **wolność** , dlaczego inni za wszelką cenę chcą mi to odebrać? — Spytał cicho.

— Ludzie nigdy nie zrozumieją — odparł mu. — Ale my rozumiemy, to się liczy.

Ostatnie minuty Louisa przesiedzieli, trzymając się za dłonie, całując delikatnie w usta i szepcząc sobie słowa przepełnione miłością.

— Tak, to będzie bardzo w porządku — uśmiechnął się Zayn, a wtedy poczuł, że dłoń Louisa już nie trzymała tej jego. — Loueh? Błagam, jeszcze chwilę...

Przyłożył ucho do jego klatki piersiowej, ale nie usłyszał bicia serca. Jego oczy napełniły się łzami, nie tak mieli skończyć.

— _Kocham cię, moja wolności._

Zamknął oczy, a po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Druga pięć...

Harry wszedł do sali i przytulił Zayna, wiedząc, że tego potrzebował. Sam miał ochotę rozryczeć się i po prostu schować pod kołdrą, ale nie mógł.

— Harry, odebrali mi **wolność** — wyłkał Z. — Odebrali mi Louisa...

— Tak mi przykro... — odpowiedział szczerze Styles.

— Pozwól mi... Harry, błagam, pozwól mi wyjść z cienia... mentalnie.

Harry spojrzał w smutne, załzawione oczy Malika i nie mógł mu odmówić. Ich miłość była zbyt piękna, by teraz zniszczyć jedną z połówek.

Loczek kiwnął głową, a już godzinę później byli w celi Malika.

— Weź je, a już nigdy się nie obudzisz — szepnął wychowawca.

— Dziękuję ci, Harry, zrobiłeś dla nas tak wiele — odparł, po czym go przytulił. — Masz specjalne miejsce w moim sercu.

— Mam nadzieję, że będziecie razem szczęśliwi.

Harry wyszedł i oparł się o ścianę, po której następnie zjechał. W tym czasie Zayn połknął prawie całe opakowanie tabletek nasennych i położył się do łóżka.

Odszedł z uśmiechem na twarzy, a Hazz płakał. Cieszył się, że dwójka znowu będzie razem, ale było mu cholernie smutno, ponieważ... naprawdę ich polubił.

Louis spojrzał na Zayna z uśmiechem, po czym rozłożył ramiona, w które wpadł starszy.

— Zobacz, nasz chevrolet — powiedział Tomlinson.

— Dzisiejszy kierunek?

— Po prostu przed siebie — odpowiedział. — Załatwiłem nam nawet kasety AC/DC.

Zanim jednak pojechali, kucnęli obok Harry'ego i objęli go ramionami.

— _Oddałeś nam **wolność**_ — szepnął Louis. — _Nigdy tego nie usłyszysz, ale dziękujemy._

Wsiedli do chevroleta, włączyli _Highway to Hell_ i pojechali przed siebie, ciesząc się wolnością.

Wolnością, którą w końcu odzyskali na zawsze.


End file.
